Out of a Frozen World and onto a New Life
by littlebirdkeeper
Summary: This fan fiction is about a world where the included characters live as real people, at the age I have assumed they are. The time period is present day, and many of them are attending a College in Sherwood. There will also be characters in High School, or out of College. Main POV will be Elsa from Frozen. Elsa x Jack c: New chapters released daily c:
1. Chapter 1

(Hey Guys, My name's Bailey and this is my first fan fiction ever c:  
I plan on releasing around 10 parts a week, so there's new content available often! I know I hate reading fan fictions, and wanting new parts so bad, but knowing I'll have to wait weeks for a new chapter. So, here's one where that won't be happening c:

In case you haven't noticed by the section this is in, and the characters / films, this is a fan fiction focused on Elsa from Frozen, with Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians, but there will be many other Disney characters featured and included.

I own absolutely none of the Disney / DreamWorks characters included, and when a character I create is brought into the storyline, I'll make it clear that they're mine. I don't know if there's any legal stuff I need uhm. I take credit for my ideas and storyline, but absolutely nothing else.

This fan fiction is about a world where the included characters live as real people, at the age I have assumed they are. The time period is present day, and many of them are attending a College in Sherwood. There will also be characters in High School, or out of College.

Rated T to be safe c:

I'm aware there is another fan fiction about Disney characters in College, I'm not all taking her work though cx I was actually inspired by her writing to do a bit of my own, and I definitely suggest checking hers out! I'll leave a link right here:  s/9895064/1/Frozen-AU-College-Fic-ElsaXJackFrost-with-Tangled-Brave-HTTYD

I understand this first part will be rather short. A new one will be released before tomorrow.

I really hope you guys like this, and if you do, tell me in the comments! I'll definitely use any and all feedback to improve the story for my readers c:  
Enjoy c:

- Bailey)

"Planes are wonderful, don'tcha think, Elsa?" My little sister asks rhetorically, staring out the small window out at the Earth below. I pull my ear buds out, and pause my music. She is only 10 months younger, and we are in the same grade, yet everyone says I look much older. Her hair is this unnatural ginger shade that gives her a young, innocent appearance. She keeps it in braided pigtails which doesn't help. I shouldn't talk about unnatural hair color though, mine being about as white as the snow and all. I push the loose pieces of my French braid out of my face just thinking about it. 

I smile a little, realizing I should probably reply. "I think the views are the wonderful part, Anna." I say simply and rest my head against the cushioned rest. It's nice to watch her so happy. At home, we never had much freedom, so a chance to literally be above the world must be quite enthralling. I prefer the ground, myself, especially when it's winter. Her gaze remains on the ground and the clouds, only replying with a short 'mhm'. Popping two ear buds in, I press play, and my music picks up from where I left it. She may escape in the sights, but I'll always escape through sound. I slowly shut my eyes, so I can block out the world and its problems. For in this moment, there is no College, or fees to pay, or new people to meet. Only me and Anna against the world.

"Elsa! I swear, if you didn't practice so much, you wouldn't be this tired!" Anna snaps, shoving me around in my seats. The annoyance in her bright green eyes is cute. She's like a kitten hissing at you. Laughing only makes it angrier, but it's hard not to.

I giggle tiredly. "I'm up, I'm up… Have we landed?" I query, stretching my arms straight up, and then adjusting my hair.

Anna rolls her eyes. "No, I've just been shaking you for fun." She responds, sarcasm practically coating her words. She gathers her things, and I do the same, unbuckling our seatbelts and waiting to get off. After an Eight hour flight, both of us are eager to stretch our legs.

Gathering our things, finding our taxi, and getting to Campus seems to go by so quick. By the time we get to our dorm, I don't care that I have to be social for once. I just want to get in comfortable clothes, and create a new place to call home.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey Guys, here's a second part for today.

Once again, absolutely and constructive criticism is extremely appreciated c:

Follow, Share, Reply, anything c:

Thank you very much for your viewing this!

-Bailey)

Anna and I make our way down a long, thin hall to where our dorm assignments are posted. She suddenly looks nervous, realizing that for the first time in our lives I won't be there for her, as I always have been. Of course, I'm only a short walk away, but that isn't the same as living in the same room. Once we reach the list on the window of a small, empty office, her hand tugs at mine. I cuff hers between mine, and nod curtly. "It'll be fine, Anna." I state sweetly. She bites her lip, nodding back. "Let's take a look, hm?" I finish, and turn to the many pieces of paper. I scroll immediately to the "F's", and the fourth name down reads:

_Farren, Anna : Dorm B, Room 27_

Anna gives a small smile, realizing that Dorm B had the recently remodeled lounge. "27, eh? Let's see what you got!" She grins, and slaps her finger against the page, scraping her nail down to mine.

_Farren, Elsa : Dorm B, Room 24_

An obviously disappointed Anna pulls her finger away, and back, horizontally against her lips. "At least I'm close?" I say, hoping this will be enough to cheer her up. I reach out, giving her a hug. She seems to need it.

"Excuse me?" A girl chimes in, poking my shoulder. I look up, and see a girl about my height with nearly flawless skin, and mid length brown hair pulled half - up. She wears absolutely no makeup, and she's still probably one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. I love her gold dress too.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say quickly, shuffling Anna back and releasing her.

Anna nods, holding her hands behind her back. "Me too. Just having a sister moment." She says with a smile.

The girl nods, and smiles back. "No problem, I'm in no rush, considering we still have a few days apparently. I thought we'd be starting classes sooner than we are…" She looks down at the several books she is holding then at the list. "B Dorm. Room 24."

"Oh, really? Me too." I say, relieved that at least one of my roommates won't steal my makeup. When you spend money on high quality stuff, the last thing you want is your little sister stealing it. "I'm Elsa Farren. I guess we're going to be roommates."

The girl immediately beams. "Oh wow, great! I'm Belle. I'd shake your hand, but mine are a bit full." She laughs. "I kinda like to read."

I laugh with her. "I love books. I'll have to let you borrow some." I silently thank the school for leaving me in the same room as a girl like Belle.

"Welp," Anna chimes in, "My name's awkward, or Anna? Which ever suits you two besties right here."

Belle and I both laugh. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Belle concludes. "Would you like to go to our rooms now? I'm exhausted!"

Belle and I leave Anna to go see her room for herself. Upon our arrival, we immediately are greeted by a tan, blonde girl with a white camisole on, and navy sweatpants.

"Ooo, don't tell me you two know each other? I hate being that new person to a friendship." She laughs awkwardly. "I'm Aurora."

"Hello." Belle says in her same, sweet tone. I'm beginning to realize shes a bit too polite. "We actually just met. I'm Belle, and this is Elsa."

"Oh, good. Not good? Good? I don't know." Aurora replies, and slumps down on the bottom of one of the two bunk beds. "I hope you don't mind that I kinda claimed this?" 

I shrug. "I don't really care, because I have dibs on top." I smirk, and use the bars to hoist myself up, no ladder needed.

Belle laughs. "I'll take whatever the fourth girl wants. Whatever works."

Almost on cue, a girl walks in dragging large suitcases behind her. "Any help available?" She asks, her voice thickened with an accent from New Orleans. Belle jumps to help her, but Aurora and I say in our beds lazily.

"Tired…" Aurora groans, and I laugh.

"More like lazy, if you ask me.". I flip my braid to the side, white hair reframing my face.

"Who asked you, Elsa?" She replies with a fake - anger to her voice. She mocks me, flipping her own blonde hair around.

"Lazy ain't gonna' get anything done. I prefer the term procrastination." She says with a cunning wink. "Name is Tiana, here."

"Well, Tiana, you can expect plenty of 'procrastination' out of me. Make yourself at home." Aurora says with a yawn. "Ima take a nap."


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey Guys c:

So, someone asked for me to list what movies the characters are from.

Elsa and Anna are from Frozen.

Tiana is from Princess and the Frog.

Belle is from Beauty and the Beast.

Aurora is from Sleeping Beauty.

New characters in this chapter are Rapunzel from Tangled, and Snow from Snow White. Snow White's boyfriend is mentioned, but he's unimportant. So is Flynn from Tangled, and he will be.

Yes, Jack Frost is mentioned in this chapter c:

I'm hoping to release a second chapter tonight, so follow to get the updates c:

Thank you everyone!

-Bailey)

By the time Tiana, Belle, Aurora, and I are unpacked, it's around 8 o'clock. I shouldn't really say Aurora, since she spent plenty of time with her nap. Beauty sleep, right?

"So Elsa, what are you studying?" Belle asks, sitting on the loveseat Aurora had brought for our room.

Figures Belle would be the first to ask about studies. She definitely seems to care a lot about learning. I wouldn't be surprised if she was going to be a teacher, or a writer. "I want to be a musician. To be very honest, I'm not sure where that'll go though. It's one of those things where if you haven't had lessons, it doesn't matter that you practice for 5 or 6 hours every day. There's always someone better." I half - smile, and shrug. "What about you?"

Belle nods. "I'm sure you're great though. I'm going for law and constitutional studies. I want to be a lawyer." She says simply.

"Little ol' you? Arguing in a courtroom? That's something I'd like to see." Aurora laughs. "Well, I'm only here to entertain you peasants. 2 years from now, I'll transfer to FIDM, and become a model."

"Lotta work in being a model. All that walking on them runways. Sure you won't be busy sleeping your days away?" Tiana teases. "I want to own a diner. One that you can dress up, or dress down. I want everyone to be welcome."

"That's sweet." I say with a smile to Tiana, who's currently twisting her high ponytail back into a bun.

Suddenly, there's a loud knock at the door. I jump a little, and my roommates laugh.

"I got it!" Aurora beams, and jumps to answer. The door swings open, and a girl with porcelain skin and short black hair stands, draped over a tall, muscular guy who I assume to be her boyfriend. I like her bow; it's red.

"Aura!" She squeals, hugging her.

Obviously not interested in being near Aurora, the guy steps back. "Snow, I'll text you later. I'm meeting up with the guys."

"Kay babe. Have fun." Snow replies quickly, before filing into our room with a girl with long blonde hair behind her.

"Tell Flynn I say I miss him!" The blonde calls after him.

"Hey, wait!" I hear a voice from the hall.

"In here, Anna!" Snow screams out. She looks very reserved, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

In comes my sister, though, shyly walking to sit next to me.

"These your roommates?" I ask her, looking over the two girls.

"Yeah, Snow and Rapunzel. Both in 'very committed relationships'." Anna says, dragging out on the words the two had both obviously said to her. "Well guess what? I'm in a very committed relationship too. His name is food, and we're very happy together."

I laugh a little shoving her shoulder. "Better than being alone like me."

That's when a guy walks in, picking up Rapunzel from behind and twirling her. He's immediately followed by another, with pale skin and white hair. He looks just like me. Only when I notice his surreal blue eyes, though, does blood rush to my face.

"Elsa, that's Flynn Rider, and Rapunzel. They're a thing. I don't know Ice boy though…" Aurora says, checking out blue eyes. I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"Oh, yeah. This is Jack. He's one of my roommates." Flynn says, and then throws on a cheeky grin, whispering "He's hideously shy so far, so one of you might have to change that."

"Shut it, Flynn." Jack says, shoving him playfully. His face grows red, but he's still deadly pale.

_It's cute. _I think, and silence myself immediately. There's no way I'm going after someone yet. Not after last time.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey guys,

Feel free to leave some reviews (Please /).(\)

I'm hoping to upload a third chapter later tonight!

No one new tonight, just the characters already introduced interacting and getting to know each other.

Read on to see where it goes c:  
Maybe a little Jelsa? c;

Thanks for reading!

-Bailey)

"Guys," Snow says, slapping her hands down on the sofa she's taken over, with Flynn and Rapunzel. "We should play Truth or Dare." Aurora and Tiana are sitting on one of the bottom bunks, Anna and I on the other, Belle laying above Aurora, and sitting in a desk chair.

"Yeah!" Rapunzel cheers. "It's our first night, we need to have fun!" She takes Flynn's hand, and intertwines her fingers with his, holding it against her face.

"I actually told my friend I'd meet her, she's a sophomore here..." Tiana says, checking her phone and realizing the time. "Y'all have fun though." She stands, straightens her light green dress, and waves as she leaves.

"Bye girlie!" Aurora calls, and looks at Jack. "You can sit next to me now, if you'd like." She twists a strand of her blonde hair around a finger, and bats her fake eyelashes.

I bite my lip to keep myself from saying anything. I notice, though, that Jack glances at me for less than a second, before walking across the room and sitting as far from Aurora as he can, still on the bed though. My cheeks glow red, and Anna clearly takes note of this.

"Okay, let's play." Snow grins, and looks to Belle. "Truth or Dare?"

Belle perks her lips together, closing her book. "Truth, I suppose." She most definitely does not seem like this is her first game choice. I can't say I disagree.

"No fun." Snow laughs. "Uh, who was your last boyfriend?"

Belle's cheeks grow red. "Well, his name was Gaston. I only went out with him because of my friend, but we eventually grew to love each other… He cheated on me." Snow looks slightly shocked, realizing just as well as anyone else that Belle is gorgeous. I can't imagine why anyone would leave her. "I think I'm going to meet up with Tiana…"

"Oh, Belle, I didn't mean to upset you." Snow assures her, standing. Belle just shakes her head, pulling her hair to her left side.

"No worries, I'm hungry anyways." She says with a fake smile, jumping down, and getting out of the room before anyone else has the chance to say anything to her. Anna opens her mouth to speak, but Belle is already gone.

"Ooo…" Aurora coos, looking down. She suddenly looks back up; smiling as she usually is, right at Jack. "Truth or Dare?"

Jack narrows his eyes a bit, questioningly. "We're going to play after that? She seemed a bit upset; it wouldn't be good for anyone else to be hurt."

Aurora shrugs, "I mean, we can still have fun, right? Truth or Dare?" I roll my eyes. Still not too sure of what I think of this girl. She doesn't seem very sensitive.

Jack sighs, giving in. "Dare, I guess." Anna smiles at me subtly, and I push her, inducing a teasing giggle.

"Ooo, someone's brave." Aurora teases. "I dare you to kiss the girl you find prettiest." She says, adjusting her hair and smiling innocently.

Jack's face looks red even for someone with a normal skin tone. Flynn's cheeky smile returns. "Get it, kid." He laughs, and kisses Rapunzel's cheek. "Just not with my Blondie."

"Wasn't planning on it, Flynn." He replies, and Rapunzel puts on a face of fake astonishment.

"Well thanks, Jack! Really, thanks." She giggles. "Nah, I know what you mean." She then kisses Flynn back, confirming her disinterest in Jack.

Finally, Jack stands, leaning slightly into a desperate Aurora while he does so, and she prepares herself. To my surprise, though, he turns to Anna and I. Aurora fumes, and Anna scooches over, leaving room between her and me.

Jack sits, turning his back to Anna, and gently takes my lower cheek in his hand. I nearly flinch at his touch, and lean in as he does, meeting his lips for a moment. It's quick, and far from romantic, but as he pulls away I find myself craving another. The blood rushes to my face, and butterflies erupt in my stomach. He moves to sit back by Aurora, avoiding eye contact with either of us.

"That was… awkward." Snow laughs. "Sorry, Aura. Guess he's not interested." Aurora rolls her eyes, and perks her lips. She quickly recovers from this little pout, and postures up, flipping her hair.

"His loss, right?" She giggles, poking Jack's flushed cheek.

I may sound mean, but I don't really care what Aurora thinks. I don't even think I care what I think. Whether it's a good idea or not is irrelevant: I've decided I'm going to get to know more about Jack.

His voice rings in the room. "Rapunzel, Truth or Dare?"


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey everyone c: 

Whoa where'd people come from? I got a few reviews and PMs Last night like ohmahgawsh hi cx 

I'm going to try to make chapters longer, I promise, but I always figure two medium lengths are better than one long? 

Let me know in the review section, and tell me if there are any characters you'd like to see show up! 

New Characters in this chapter are from Aladdin, Aladdin and Jasmine c:

Also, feel free to follow me as an author, because I'm going to be starting a second Fic later today? Skip the next paragraph or so if you want, but the next lines that are italicized are a preview of the first chapter. It's about a rebellion, so you can expect violence, but I'm keeping it as T just like this one.

_I was there when the rebels came for my parents. My father told Anna and I to hide in the dumpsters behind the dining hall, and we did as told. We always did. Riffles were shot, and we heard the sound of armor hitting the hallway floors. Guards, giving their lives, when they must've known ours would most likely been taken as well. Anna shook beside me, sobbing silently into her hand._

_I snap myself back into reality. I can relive the pain as many times as I want: it won't change that the only reason Anna and I had gotten away was because we were always hidden from the outside world, and that my parents did not have that same fortune._

~~Now onto the main writing

Thank you so much everyone!

Bailey)

Tiana and Belle came back late last night, long after our guests had left. They didn't exactly seem amused with Aurora, not that they ever have. For Tiana, she was lazy. For Belle, insensitive, who had the nerve to ignite old feelings of pain. Then for me, she wanted Jack. My reasons to not be Aurora's biggest fan don't exactly compare to theirs. I don't even mind if she likes him; just don't use your appearance to lure him in like a fish to a worm.

_You're not a worm._ I think. _Maybe a snake, but most definitely not a worm. _I laugh silently, realizing how mean I would seem if anyone ever heard this out loud. I gaze across my dorm room, at a small alarm clock with red numbering. It reads 6:49, with a small 'a.m.' beside it. Tiredly, I slide out from under my warm, black comforter, and crawl down the from my upper bunk. Belle, Aurora, and even Tiana are still sleeping, but I want to be dressed to impress today. It's orientation.

I walk quietly up to the one full length mirror in our room, and look over myself. My black leggings that I wore to sleep fit my skin perfectly, showing the small thigh gap I've kept since I stopped working out as much, and the bust I do have actually shows in this shirt, not that there's much. My makeup, which I regrettably neglected to remove last night, has created dark circles of black beneath each of my blue eyes, and my French braided white hair looks about as effortless and messy as it always does. I walk away, and go into the small bathroom, threw the door at the corner of our dorm.

There isn't much room, but there's a shower with a tub, a shelf set of four shelves with a laundry basket beneath, a toilet, a cabinet and sink, and another large mirror. I strip out of my pajamas, folding them carefully, laying them into the empty laundry basket, and stepping into the clean, blue shower. Flipping the handle, I wait for water to come on. Sprinkles of cold, refreshing water begin to rain down, and I undo my braid, rolling the hair tie onto my wrist. My hair straightens over my back and shoulders as I being to rinse off.

After showering, wrapping myself in my white robe with light blue snowflakes, brushing and quietly blowing out my hair, and pulling it into a Dutch twist, I exit the bathroom, going back into the main room of our dorm. Belle and Aurora are still asleep, and Tiana seems to be checking her facebook on her laptop. 

"Good Morning." I say quietly, smiling tiredly. I crouch in front of my dresser drawers, half turning away from her.

"What's so good about it?" She complains playfully. "I get 5 hours of sleep, then hafta go out and listen to my random teachers? I only have two classes I even wanted to take."

I pull the drawer out, removing undergarments into my lap, and selecting a lilac top with jean shorts that only cover around 7 inches below my hips. "I feel you." I laugh. "You still have to get ready though."

By 8:30, we're all up and everyone except Aurora is ready. I hear my phone buzz, and look down to see my little sister's face appear.

_'Breakfast in the lounge? c:'_

I smile a little, and type _'Sure. Meet you in a few'._

Almost instantly, I see _'Great, look nice! Rapunzel, Flynn, and Jack will be there too c: They know you're coming, no turning back now!' _

Blood rushes to my cheeks, and I bite my lip, looking around. I sigh to myself, and respond '_Hate you 3', _before clicking the screen - off button, and slipping it into my back pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

(Helloo c:  
Not much to say right now, except thank you to all my readers c:

The continued support is wonderful, and I hope for even more reviews c:

Bailey)

I realize, as the glass door entry of the lounge comes into my sight, I've literally run down here. I stop, take a deep breath, and close my eyes. Patting my hair down, checking to make sure everything is still in place, I take conscious slow steps towards the door. I grasp the cold, silver handle and pull it open gently, warm air brushing against my bare legs. Anna waves giddily, and I walk over to the couches she sits at with the others.

"There you are!" Anna cheers, getting up to hug me. She tightens her arms around me for a bit too long, so I end up having to awkwardly shrug her off. "Whoa," she says, admiring the creme eyeshadow I had applied this morning. "How do you _do_ that?"

Rapunzel gets up to look too. "Oh wow, did you take cosmetology or something? Your makeup is perfect. I'm awful at it." She laughs.

"Jack," Flynn jokes in the background, cuffing his face. "You just _have_ to tell me how you do your eyeliner."

"Shut it, you." Rapunzel giggles, sitting down again. "Jack and Elsa, the two love-bird beauty queens."

I roll my eyes, and reply "Obviously", not thinking much of it. Only when I notice that even though Jack laughs, he also seems embarrassed do I realize they may think something is going on between us. I narrow my eyebrows, only slightly, out of curiosity. I shake my head, pushing the thought away. "So, what do you guys have for first orientation?" I say, looking at the clock. I'll have to go in a few minutes. Advanced Piano starts at 8:45, and it's all the way at the music wing.  
"I'll be in photography." Rapunzel says with a grin, "Except I have until 12:30 to do nothing. Afternoon classes are great. Flynn has European History." She answers for him.

"Well, you know what I have." Anna says, shoving me playfully. "Jack?"

"I'm in Piano, actually… I should be going soon. 8:45 class." He replies, clicking his phone's screen button.

"_Oh no_," Flynn says dramatically. "Not j_ust_ piano, Jack. _Advanced_ Piano." He teases.

"Well, Jack, we'll have to walk together." I say with a simple smile. "I'm in there to."

"Oh, really?" He says, seemingly surprised by the fact I play.

"No, she's lying." Rapunzel laughs, messing up Jack's white hair.

"Haha, oh… Well…" He responds awkwardly. We all laugh a bit.

"Come on, Jack. Let's get you to class before you cause yourself more trouble." I tease with a smile, standing and taking his hand to pull him of the couch. I like the way his voice sounds when I say it.

"Well, Elsa, I'm sure you'll get me into trouble too." He replies smoothly. He lingers on my hand as he pulls it away, and opens the door for me.

"Bye beauty queens!" Rapunzel calls after us, and the door swings closed.

Walking to class is awkward, none the less. The tension is there from last night, after the fact he proclaimed his attraction to me in a kiss. That doesn't even phase me, though. The thing on my mind is that I think I feel the same.

Upon entering the classroom, instructed by Ms. Ellwood, we're told to partner up. Of course, I stay with Jack and avoid eye contact with anyone else

"Class," the teacher calls over a speaker. She has a heavy british accent, but she's easily understood. She doesn't look much older than us. "My name is Ms. Ellwood, but you can gladly call me Jane is you'd like. Before we do anything else, we're going to form an emotional connection among the class. I believe that the requirements of playing are found in the mind, the hands, and the heart. Please take your partner's hands."

Jack and I turn to each other, and he reaches for my right hand, sliding his fingers over mine, and intertwining them. His hands are freezing, yet comforting. I take his free hand in mine, and we stand, staring into each other's eyes, blankly.

"Now, and close your eyes, and think of a song you've learned that's inspired you." Jane's voice rings out.

_True Love's Kiss_, I think, realizing how cheesey it'll sound if I have to say it out loud.

"When you open your eyes, connect this person to that song." Jane concludes. "Open them.", and as I do, his blue eyes are revealed, and connecting Jack to a kiss suddenly doesn't seem bad, or wrong, or anything but reality, because I lean in and do it.

A physical connection of Jack to a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

(Helloo c:

As promised, here's today's second chapter. Sorry it's a bit short. I only had so long because there's a snow storm going on.

Tomorrow I'm not sure whether I'll have one or two, but if school is canceled I'm promising three!

You will, though, always get one.

Phillip from Sleeping Beauty is introduced c:

Thank you for your support, and enjoy!

Bailey)

Jack gives in, willing to kissing me, but once the connection is broken all he can do is stare, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry…" I mutter, red flushing my cheeks, and tilting my head down. "Heat of the moment." I slide my hand over my white hair, glancing up to meet his eyes.

He shakes his head, nervous. "No, you just caught me off guard. A bit of a surprise." He tightens his grip on my hand for a moment, before dividing our connection.

"It was a bit of a surprise to me too…" I laugh awkwardly. "I like surprises, though." I smile, a little hopeful. I just want him to like me. I've never wanted something like this, and I do.

Jack perks his lips. "Y'know, I actually don't like surprises… I liked this one though." He smiles, and I honestly feel my heart skip a beat. "Elsa, do you want to go out sometime?"

"I like the way you say my name." I sigh, then realize I said it out loud. "Oh, uh, I was supposed to be thinking that, not saying it…" I blush furiously, looking down.

Jack narrows his eyes a bit. "Is that a yes?" He laughs.

"Oh!" I straighten out, grinning. "Yes, it's a yes."

After class, Jack walks me back to my dorm, holding my hand the whole way. I had never really liked anyone - always practiced, and stayed true to my studies. Maybe the fact he likes music too lead to an instant attraction. When we finally arrive at my room, though, and I expect to invite him in, I enter to find Aurora leaning over a guy on our couch. The two have their hands all over each other, and the same going for their mouths, but luckily enough they are still clothes.

Aurora sits up slowly, lingering on the guys lips. "Oh, uh, hey Elsa." She giggles, eyeing the guy. "This is Phillip.. He's a Junior." Phillip says nothing, but eyes Aurora lustfully. Jack obviously seems uncomfortable.

"Oh, hello…" I look at Jack, smiling a little. "Glad you've moved on already." I say to Aurora. I don't want her still after him. "Jack and I were just going to hang out here." Jack shrugs a little.

" Phillip and I were staying, but judging by the little hand holding, I assume you and your boyfriend would like some alone time yourselves?" Aurora replies, a smirk playing across her face.

"Yeah, Aurora, that'd be lovely." Jack says, stepping in, and pecking my cheek to prove a point. Her eyes illuminate with jealousy, which she quickly hides when turning to Phillip.

"Let's go to your frat." She says simply, dragging him by both hands out of the room.

I sigh, crawling up to my bed, Jack following closely. I rest back against the wall, and he does the same. "God, you're beautiful…" Jack breaths, brushing a loose strand from my face.

I blush a little, shrugging. I pull my knees to my chest, and rest my chin on them. "I wish."

Jack tilts his head, and takes mine in his hand. He looks me dead in the eye for what feels like forever. _God his eyes _I think. I could melt in them. "You are." He says, and kisses me, tension and passion building as we go.  
I can think of is True Love's Kiss playing in the background.

Thank you Piano class.


End file.
